Tea With the Devil
by Winter M
Summary: “Will you now go away?” Death smiled cruelly, “Truly? No, there is too much fun to be had at your expense for me to leave.” After his defeat at the hands of the mortal, Jareth is paid a visit from an old acquaintance…


Title: Tea With the Devil

Author: Liz Montrose aka Winter

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: big hint at J/S

Archive: just ask first, I'll say yes ;)

Feedback: yes, please! (winter_rogue12@yahoo.com)

Summary: _"Will you now go away?" Death smiled cruelly, "Truly? No, there is too much fun to be had at your expense for me to leave."_ After his defeat at the hands of the mortal, Jareth is paid a visit from an old acquaintance…

A/N: So I was watching Labyrinth for the millionth time and the final confrontation between Sarah and Jareth really struck me. Especially his line _"Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want…"_ or something to that effect. This is the result. Not really my best example of writing but I really enjoyed playing around with this particular setting. 

Goblins scuttled hurriedly about their ruined city, not a one among them stupid enough to yet dare their King's wrath. Beyond the city gates, the great creation, the Labyrinth, shifted and warped erratically. Fires broke out and storms blew, then were silent; all in reflection of their ruler's anger and humiliation.

Defeat. It was not a medicine to be swallowed easily, especially by one as proud as he; especially when the victor was nothing more then a stubborn wisp of a girl, barely out of childhood. 

A black feathered raven gazed down from its perch upon a twisted, knarled willow tree, eyes blinking lazily against the dim glow of the setting sun. Its precise hearing picked up the loud clang of metal on stone drifting out of the lone window set into the topmost pinnacle of the castle. The dark eyes glittered with amusement and the bird too to the air, silently winging upwards into the very heart of the maze…

* * *

            Jareth stood, starring at the battered stone wall. Chunks of mortar carved out of the surface, dull glitter covering everything from floor to vaulted ceiling. His chest rose and fell, breath coming in hard gasps, his anger again building with each passing moment. He spun around at the teasing whisper which blew across the nape of his neck.

_"Give me the child…"_

The startled monarch frowned at the wispy, breathy voice. It ghosted through the air, chilling down to the molecular level.

_"For my will is as strong as yours…"_

Mismatched eyes narrowed dangerously.

A sickly laugh echoed off the walls of the circular chamber, _"You have no power over me!"_

A low growl built in Jareth's throat, his eyes darkening and blood flushing his pale complexion. A dry breeze ran through his ash colored hair while the silky strands began to darken at the roots.

The lone shuttered window to his left blew open with a cold gust and a glossy black raven flew into the room, a loud reverberating cawing issuing from its beak. It came towards the king, a ring of dark light beginning to encircle it. When less then a meter away from the King a dark light flashed and the feathers meted into flesh and bone.

The Goblin King glared at the creature before him, another feral growl threatening to break the stillness of the room.

She laughed, blood read lips parting in a mockery of a smile in a high cheek boned face. Her skin was unnaturally pale, so little blood flowing beneath the white silk, not even dark shadows having substance enough to form below the glittering eyes.

"You mock me."

The laugh grew before cutting off abruptly. The trim body clothed in scuffed black leather jeans and a knit cotton sleeve-less turtleneck sauntered towards the irate monarch. Hips swayed tauntingly, only slightly drawing a being's attention away from her face.

Thick black hair pulled back off her alabaster face in an intricate simile of a braid. She had pale soft lips lightly coated with clear gloss under dark eyes. Black like a raven's, one could practically see their own reflection in the crystal orbs. Long smoky lashes completed the look.

The king's eyes followed her, narrowing as each step brought her closer. The smile came again, Death unable to keep the amusement from her voice as she drawled, "Yes, I do."

Jareth sighed as he felt her lithe body press into his back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she rested a cold cheek against the side of his neck. The blonde rolled his eyes at the chilly air she blew across his skin, "Will you not go away?"

Death smiled cruelly, "Truly? No, there is far too much fun to be had at your expense for me to leave."

Another sigh escaped his thin lips and he shrugged out of her grasp. A tea tray appeared before him, complete with crumpets and small cakes. The vision in black stepped daintily around him and gracefully took the kettle out of his cozy and poured two cups of the dark Darjeeling liquid, "Sugar?" glancing back at the King of Dreams and her old time associate when she received no answer. Without missing a beat, Death dropped one cube of sugar into both cups; picking up the drinks and the tray disappeared in a brief flash of black light. She held out one of the cups, chuckling slightly as it was gruffly taken from her.

Sipping slowly, "Oh, come, come, where's your tact, _Shetân_?"

Jareth whirled back towards her a stuck a pale slim finger at her throat, "No, none of it! Leave me."

Death sighed dramatically, "Yes, of course, yell at me. All I wanted was a cuppa tea."

The king snorted, "Ha!" his tone was cold as he continued, "I don't want to hear a word from you spirit."

"Find, fine," she raised her hands in mock defeat. "_Don't_ listen to me, hear it from the council themselves." She leaned casually back against an invisible column. Her eyes gaze out across the dangerously changing maze through the chamber's open window. It was strangely unnerving, her eyes. Free of any white, they remained lustrous pure black pools which sucked in any speck of light foolish enough to venture close. They appeared dull even as they danced with cruel amusement.

The Goblin King stared out across his domain, gaze blank, remote.

The darkly dressed sprite glanced at him, her expression turning mocking once again, "Oh, poor _Diablo." She stroked his wild mane of blonde locks as she would a kitten. "If it is any consolation to you, love is everyone's weakness in the end." _

"Except you."

Her lips thinned into a wide smile, "Because I _am_ the end." She barked an ironic laugh, shifted into her raven form and flew from his castle on silent wings, not another word spoken in parting. Such it always was with Death.

He looked into the swirling depths of his tea, bows furrowing in contemplation. A lone black feather floated down into the cooling liquid, turning it a murky black on contact.

"Damn."

END 

A/N: please leave me a review!


End file.
